A New Pretear
by AngelQueen77
Summary: When Himeno looses the ability to pret, the Leafe Knights will have to find a new pretear. Rest Of summmary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hayate doesn't want another pretear, he thinks when they find the new one, she won't make it. Will he suddenly fall for the new pretear? HayatexOC

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I decided to make a Pretear series, to start it off, I don't own Pretear, I don't own any characters, and I only own 1 character, which is Mikino Usaki.

thinking

"" talking (duh)

_Italic flashback or exaggerating words. _

-------------------------------------------------

Shin, Mannen, and Hajime, were all covered by screaming schoolgirls. They were screaming how cute they were and how adorable Shin is.

"Did you find her!" yelled Mannen to Shin.

"No," he said. They were searching for a new Pretear, which meant they had to do everything all over again. Himeno had lost her power to prêt.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Himeno quickly, prêt with me!" yelled Hayate. They were being attacked by a demon larva. When their hands touched nothing happened, not even a spark._

_"Oh, no! What happened!" yelled Himeno._

_She can't prêt anymore! thought Hayate shocked._

_End OF FLASHBACK _

---------------------------

"Hayate, you have to help us find the new Pretear," said Sasame.

"No!" yelled the furious Hayate. He still had feelings for Himeno, so he wouldn't accept the new Pretear.

"So, that means I can't prêt anymore?" asked Himeno.

"No, and we a need a new Pretear quick, a demon larva might show up and we're not even ready," said Kei.

Mikino Usaki was on her way to school. She was an average student like everyone else. Mikino had dark purple hair, which stopped in the center of her back, and light purple eyes, she was also 16-years old. She went to the same school as Himeno, when she reached the outside of her school, she saw a group of girls surrounding something.

"I wonder what it could be?" she asked herself. She had 10 minutes before class, so she might as well check it out. She walked over to the circle, and pushed her way through. She saw three little boys, he had blond hair, the other had silver, and the last one had orange hair. That's all the commotion, they are pretty cute. she thought. She let them and headed off to class.

Mikino started to walk home from school, she passed a bush and it stared to move. She stopped and looked at it. What is that? she thought. She leaned in closer to come face to face with a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she fell back on her butt.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"None of your business," he said turning his back to her and crossing his arms.

"Here," he said stretching out a hand towards her. She blushed and looked at it.

"Are you going to take it or not?" he yelled.

"Fine," she said taking is hand, while he pulled her up. When their hands touched there was a spark of electricity, and she instantly drew back.

"Ouch," she said shaking her hand. Hayate looked at her in shock.

"What?" she asked. No, she can't be the Pretear, thought Hayate in shock.

"Okay….I'mleaving now," she said slowly backing up and running off.

"Hmp," he said and walked away.

Well, this is my first ever story I posted on here, so the next part will be out next week (Saturday).

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's another part to my story, it took a little while to post it up. Okay, enough of my lectures, I once again do not own Pretear, or I would be making over a million episodes of this fic, okay, here's part two.I updated earlier than next week, so enjoy -.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayate went back to the mansion where Himeno lived, he as greeted by the other knights, Kei, and Sasame.

"So, Hayate, did you find her?" asked Kei crossing his arms. Should I tell them, I have to…if I don't then we won't have a Pretear

"I-"

"Hey Hayate!" yelled Himeno walking up to them. She always seems to come at the wrong time thought Hayate.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Himeno looking at us.

"Well, you did interrupt when Hayate was going to tell us if he found the new Pretear," said Kei.

"Oh, really? Did you find her?" asked Himeno.

"Well, I did," said Hayate calmly.

"Really! We should, tell her what she is," said Kei happily.

"No," said Hayate plainly.

"What!" said the others in shock.

"She's not ready, she'll just get killed," said Hayate crossing his arms and walking off.

"I'll go check with him," said Himeno running off after him.

"He won't give up the fact that Himeno can't prêt anymore," said Sasame.

"How can we get it through his head, we don't even know what she looks like, only he does," said Kei.

"Maybe we could ask Himeno to get it out of him," said Goh appearing next to Kei.

"Wouldn't that be using her?" asked Sasame.

"Yeah, but we need the new Pretear now," said Kei.

"Fine," said Sasame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hayate wait!" yelled Himeno. Hayate who was walking off stopped and turned around to look at Himeno.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, since I'm not pretear anymore, I think you guys should find another one. Its not that I don't like being Pretear, it's just that…..if the others say its time, than I think it is," said Himeno," Hayate could sense sadness in her voice, and gave her a smile.

"Himeno, I….fine, if you all want the new Pretear, I'll tell you what she looks like," said Hayate giving in.

"That's good, let go back to the others,"

"Hey guys, Hayate's gonna tell us what the new Pretear looks like," said Himeno smiling at the others.

"Good, you must have convinced him," said Kei winking.

"Ahem," said Goh clearing his throat.

"Oh, right, she has dark purple hair and light purple eyes," said Hayate. Everyone sweat dropped.

"That really helped!" yelled Himeno sarcastically.

"I wasn't really examining her!" yelled Hayate.

"Did you guys get that?" asked Kei.

"Yes, what about Hajime, Shinn, and Mannen?" asked Sasame.

"Inform them as well. We should start searching for her now," said Kei. They all nodded and disappeared with Himeno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikino had just reached her house, or should I say mansion. They had maids and gardeners who were very kind to Mikino. Her family was wealthy; she had 2 sisters, who were older than her. Rio, the oldest sister, had short dark blue hair, and brown eyes, while Hio, the second oldest had long brown hair, and honey brown eyes. Rio was 18, while Hio was 17. She walked into the mansion, and shouted

"Hello!" as soon as she shouted it, her mother came running up to her.

"Honey, you're home!" her mother hugged her tightly. Her mother was quiet pretty, she had dark brown hair that stopped in the center of her back, and light purple eyes. Mikino had eyes like her mother.

"Yeah, where's dad?" asked Mikino.

"Your fathers overseas, he won't be back for awhile," said her mom.

"Oh, I'll be in my room if you need me," said Mikino walking up the steps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayate and the others had followed Mikino's leafe until they came across her house, I mean mansion.

"Wow, it's huge," said Mannen in amazement. Himeno, Hajime, Shin, and Goh shook their head in agreement.

"Let's go," said Hayate. They all walked up to the door, and rang the door bell. A woman with short black hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"How may I help you?" she asked. She seemed to be a maid.

"Is uhhhh…umm Miss-" Kei didn't even know the name of her.

"Are you friends of Miss Mikino?" she asked.

"Yes," said Sasame.

"Well, follow me to the patio, I will tell her that you are all here," said the maid. They nodded and she led them to the patio.

"Miss, Mikino, you have friends here to see you," said Leila outside of the door.

"Really?" asked Mikino, "I'll be right down," she said. Mikino was shocked because she really didn't have that much friend; she had only one, which was Himeno, but she barely saw her because of different classes. Mikino changed into a skirt that was just above her knees and a red and black looking kimono top. She also put her hair into a ponytail and put on black shoes. She opened her room door and headed to the patio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, who are you guys"? Asked Mikino as she stood at the door of the patio.

"Ahem, we are" Kei was cut off by Mikino.

"Hey, it's that rude guy from before!" yelled Mikino pointing at Hayate.

"As I was-"

"Hey, look its Himeno," said Mikino happily.

"AHEM!" Kei said trying to get everyone's attention.

"Mikino?" yelled Himeno in shock. She couldn't believe that her friend was the new Pretear.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" yelled Kei, everyone jumped but quieted down.

"Finally, we are known as the Leafe Knights," said Kei.

"The what?" asked Mikino confused. She didn't know these people; the only one she knew was Himeno.

"Leafe Knights, we fight evil. We need your help," said Hayate plainly.

"Oh, okay, I'll help," said Mikino.

"What!" yelled Hayate in shock.

"I'll help, I guess that's the only way to stop evil and stuff," she said.

"You'll have to go through harsh trainings, you must be ready," said Hayate.

"Okay, can I start training today than?" asked Mikino.

"Whatever, we will begin training at Himeno house, 5 sharp," said Hayate leaving.

"I'm sorry that he was so rude," said Sasame bowing.

"Its okay," you said smiling. You escorted them outside and shut the door. When you looked at the clock it said 4:50.

"That jerk, he only gave me ten minutes to get to Himeno's house!' you yelled leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hayate, you were acting cold to her," said Kei.

"So, if she wants to be Pretear, she has to be ready, and not goofing off," said Hayate. He was greeted by a panting Mikino.

"Good on time," he said.

"First training, we will begin running from here to the end of town," he said.

"What! That far!" yelled Mikino. That was a very far distance, it wasn't like a walk to the park, it was far, trust me.

"Don't you have powers, can't we fly or something?" she asked nervously.

"No, you're going to run!" yelled Hayate.

"Okay, okay," said Mikino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day, Mikino was worn out, she had to run, move huge rocks from one place to another, and climb a tree, a big one. Mikino was sleeping soundly next to a tree. Hayate looked at her peaceful form. She did work hard, harder than he's seen any Pretear. He smiled at her, and picked her up bridal style, and started to bring her home. When he reached her house, he sneaked her into her window, and put her on her bed, and left into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, the last part was romantic, right? Right! Okay, I'll update when I can.

Please review!

AngelQueen77


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and welcome to another episode of Pretear….no applause Fine then, as you know, I don't own Pretear, or any characters, only Mikino, yeah…so….on with the show! Still no applause you people are cold. Oh, and I know at the end of the series the Princess of Disaster turned good, but in this one, she's still bad, plus I'm not at the end of this series. She will turn good at the end of this.

* * *

Mikino slowly opened her eyes, got out of bed, and stretched; she looked at the clock, _10:30_.

"Thank God it's the weekend!" she yelled.

"Wait! I'm supposed to be at Himeno's house now!" thought Mikino aloud. She took a shower, and put on a jeans skirt with a black shirt and some shoes, she ran down stairs to be greeted by Leila.

"Miss Mikino, a lady should never run down the steps," she said, Mikino stopped in her tracks.

"Leila..." you sighed.

"You should relax, I'm a very proper lady," Mikino said playing and standing up straight.

"Yes, I know Miss Mikino, but-"

"You always work, I know, how about me and you got to the ice-cream shop tomorrow, since Rio, and Hio are always all over the place," Mikino said to her.

"Well, I think its okay," she said.

"Trust me, it is, tell mom I'm at my friends house, I'll be back in the evening," said Mikino leaving and shutting the door behind her. She quickly started to Himeno's house, knowing that if she was late, Hayate would be mad, and she wanted to please him.

* * *

"She's late," said Hayate impatiently.

"At least give her another chance!" yelled Mannen.

"I decide!" yelled Hayate.

"I'm here!" yelled a panting Mikino.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked looking at everyone including the impatient Hayate.

"You're late, I said be here by nine. And you're an hour and 36 minutes late!" he yelled.

"It's not my fault I sleep in," said Mikino.

"Whatever, let's just start training," said Hayate with an anime vein.

"Okay!" said Mikino happily.

"Okay, today you will have to carry those rocks over there to that stop all the way over there," said Hayate pointing.

"What? I thought we had to train so I could become better at prêt, not body building!" yelled Mikino.

"Don't question what I do!" yelled Hayate.

"Fine, fine" said Mikino walking over to the rocks.

* * *

"Hmm…so that's the new Pretear, this will be interesting," said a dark figure watching them.

"This human girl even caught the eyes of Hayate, hmmm…let me see what I can do to stop this pretty picture," the figure said slowly fading.

* * *

"Is that all?" asked Mikino putting down the last rock.

"No, you only moved one, you have 20 more to go," said Hayate,

"What!" she yelled.

_I know I may be workin her hard, but it's for her own good thought Hayate._

"Hayate!" yelled Sasame, "I sense a demon larva in the forest," he said.

"What! So soon, fine, I'll be there," said Hayate.

"So, can I fight?" asked Mikino.

"No, we can handle this I heard the demon larva was week any how," said Hayate turning into his knight uniform and flying off.

"Wait, don't you need my help?" yelled Mikino.

"He's hard headed," said Mannen, he started to leave with the others, including Himeno.

_Why did they leave me here, I though they needed me to fight, but it seems they don't. Wait, the forest is near to here, so I can follow them thought _Mikino.

Mikino was very stubborn, and she didn't like when people didn't agree with her, she started to run into the forest after them.

* * *

"Hayate wasn't that kind of mean to leave her there like that?" asked Himeno who was on Hayate's back while he was flying.

"No, she does not even finish her training," he responded landing on the ground with the others.

"Look," said Sasame pointing to a huge blob with an eye in the center, the blob, which was the demon larva, was sucking up leafe. The blob wasn't very big, it was growing little by little.

"We have to stop it, Shin, put up one of your barriers!" yelled Mannen.

"Beyondios!" yelled Shin as his barrier appeared.

"Let-" Himeno cut herself off, forgetting she can't prêt any more.

_I wish…I wish I had the power to still prêt, I want to help the others_Himeno thought wishing she could prêt with the knights.Suddenly a pinkish white light emerged out of Himeno; all the knights looked at her in shock, especially Hayate.

"What's happening?" asked Mannen.

"She can prêt again!" yelled Sasame.

"Good, Himeno, come on!" yelled Hayate holding out his hand. She nodded happily and they touched each others hand and preted. (You know with the whole scene and stuff)

"Yes, I'm Pretear again!" yelled Himeno happily.

_"Himeno, it's no time to play, we have to hurry and defeat the monster"_ Hayate said.

"Right!" yelled Himeno flying towards the monster.

* * *

"I've been running for _hours_!" yelled Mikino. She soon started to hear fighting, coming from the opposite direction.

"Wait, they must be over there!" she yelled running towards the direction the sword fighting came from. She was shocked to see Himeno fighting off some type of monster looking thing. Himeno didn't have on her normal clothes; she had on a blue and white outfit, which really fitted her.

"Himeno..." Mikino said shocked. When Himeno was finished fighting she landed on the ground.

"Mikino, I can prêt again!" she yelled happily running over to Mikino.

"Yeah," said Mikino. Mikino was sad because she wanted to help them, but since they have Himeno again they don't need her. She saw a light surrounded Himeno and she and Hayate stood side by side.

"Himeno…" said Hayate as he hugged her tightly. She was shocked but hugged him back. Mikino felt her stomach turn; she held back tears and ran away into the forest.

"Mikino wait!" yelled Himeno after Mikino.

* * *

I guess you guys….I mean girls are happy that Himeno got back her ability to prêt right? Mikino was pretty jealous about Hayate and Himeno….what should I do?

-AngelQueen77

Ps. Please leave a review and tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I decided what to do with this, okay, so you'll find out in the quiz that someone close to Mikino is evil, but I'm giving you too much of hint, so you'll have to figure out, you'll find out in chapter 6 though. I don't own Pretear or any people in there, I only own Mikino and her family.

Oh, and I forgot to thank the people who reviewed my other chapters of Pretear

So thank you

FeatheredTenshi

Hewata

* * *

Mikino ran to a lake which she let out tears. 

_Why….am I crying, Himeno's my friend, I shouldn't be jealous or anything_ thought Mikino trying to wipe her tears but they just kept coming.

"Miss Mikino..." said a voice which Mikino quickly realized as Leila.

"Oh, Leila," said Mikino wiping her tears away.

"Miss Mikino what's wrong?" asked Leila concerned. She always knew when Mikino was in a bad mood, by her voice, or how she acted.

"Oh, Leila, its nothing, I know, how about we go get that ice cream I promised you, we might as well get it today since I have nothing better to do," said Mikino giving a weak smile.

"Sure," said Leila as they both started to walk off.

* * *

Himeno ran into the forest calling out Mikino's name, but she got no answer. 

_Oh no Mikino, I hope your okay_thought Himeno. She started to head out of the forest and back to the others, to tell them she didn't find Mikino.

* * *

"Can I have, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint chocolate, and butter pecan please, all on one cone," said Mikino, she and Leila were both ordering ice cream, but that big order was just for Mikino. 

"I'll just have vanilla," said Leila smiling. When they got their ice cream, they sat down in front of the fountain in the middle of the town square.

"Miss Mikino, would you tell me what's bothering you?" asked Leila who took a lick of her ice cream. Mikino stopped eating her ice cream and looked down.

"Well, _I don't want to use their names _this guy, I know well, he has feelings for my friend," said Mikino.

"Shouldn't you be happy for them?" asked Leila.

"I should, but, I like that guy and, he…" Mikino stopped crying and dropped her ice cream and hugged Leila and started to cry.

"Miss-"

"Leila, I know I should feel happy, but I can't help it," said Mikino still crying.

"Aw, Miss Mikino," said Leila hugging her and patting her back.

* * *

"You guys, I didn't find Mikino," said Himeno panting. 

"Well, it's her own fault for leaving," said Hayate with his hands crossed.

"Hayate!" everyone yelled looking at him.

"What? Why are you yelling at me, you should hurry and fine that girl, she isn't even worth my time," said Hayate walking off.

"Ugh, this is sooo confusing!" yelled Mannen.

"Yeah, first Mikino runs off, and then Hayate runs off," said Hajime.

"Yeah," agreed Shin softly.

"Well, I guess we should all start leaving," said Sasame.

"I know but-"

"Don't worry Himeno, I bet Mikino's fine," said Goh putting a hand on Himeno's shoulder.

"I guess," said Himeno.

* * *

But, Himeno and the others were wrong, Mikino wasn't fine, she was sad, but she'll soon find out a secret which would hurt her, 

"Thank you Leila, for helping me," said Mikino wiping her tears.

"It's no problem Miss Mikino, how about we head back home," said Leila.

"I'll catch up with you later, I have to do something," said Mikino.

"Okay, just be careful," said Leila walking off.

"K!" yelled Mikino, she stood in front of the fountain and took out a penny.

"They say, whoever throws a penny in there and makes a wish, it'll come true," said a voice behind Mikino. She turned around to see Hayate standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" asked Mikino turning back around to face the fountain.

"Hey, you should be grateful that I came to look for you!" he yelled.

"You came to look for me?" she asked surprised turning around.

"What-no, uh, wait" he said fumbling with his words. Mikino let out a alight giggle.

"Himeno and the others have been worried," he said looking at Mikino seriously.

"I know, tell them I'm sorry for that, but I have something to tell you," Mikino said narrowing her eyes.

"What is it?" questioned Hayate.

"I...well I know that Himeno got her ability to prêt, so you guys don't need me as Pretear anymore," said Mikino.

"What!" Hayate yelled.

"Well, you have Himeno, you don't need me," Mikino stated letting out a weak smile while trying to hold back tears.

"Mikino you-"

"Good bye Hayate," she said finally letting out her tears and running off leaving Hayate there in shock.

Mikino was right, they didn't need her anymore, but not as a friend, as a Pretear, but they could have two right?

Hayate didn't know what to say, his mouth seemed to be closed shut, and when Mikino came out of view he seemed to gain back his ability to talk.

"Wait..." he whispered, but it was too late for his words, he couldn't do anything to turn back Mikino…or could he?

* * *

Well, this part is finished for now, I did a little drama on the last part right, I'll update soon since my other website isn't working that well. 

Please review

-AngelQueen77


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, thanks to Sanzo Girl

&

LoveandPeace for reviewing, Here the next part ,

Oh and I don't own any character except Mikino

* * *

Mikino continued running, she didn't know where, but anywhere would work. She still had tears running down her cheeks. 

_I know I should have said good bye, but I didn't want to make it any worse_ she thought, when she finally came to a small bench, where she continued sobbing.

"Poor girl, I see you've had your heart broken," said a womanly voice, Mikino looked up to see a woman with long black hair and a long black dress on, there seemed to be some sort of dark aura around her.

"WH-who are you?" Mikino asked wiping away her tears.

"I am but a girl, who was hurt by the same man you were," she said approaching Mikino and having a seat next to her.. Mikino was a little confused, was she talking about Hayate, did he put her down as well? If so, it was so much for Mikino to take in.

"Hayate, he doesn't care about your feelings, does he?" she asked looking at Mikino with a smirk.

"I- it wasn't that, I was the one who was being jealous, I shouldn't have, Himeno-"

"Did you say Himeno?" the woman asked, acting as if she didn't know Himeno which she did.

"Yes, she is a close friend of mine, she's also the Pretear," Mikino said looking down.

"Hmp, her, well I can help you if you take m offer of course. I can allow you to _destroy _the Pretear," she said stressing the word Pretear.

"I don't want to hurt Himeno; if I did I don't know what I'd do," said Mikino.

"Listen dear, I know you care about Himeno, but would she take the on you love?" the woman asked.

"What do-?"

"Have a look," she said as she waved her hand in the air and a scene which caused Mikino to get a shocked look on her face. It was a scene of Hayate and Himeno kissing, the woman smirked but Mikino didn't see.

"She wouldn't-"

"Yes, she did, would I lie?" she said smirking.

"If you choose to join me, just come back to this same spot," the woman said standing up and disappearing.

_I can't hurt any of them, not even Hayate, not matter what they did, but…_ Mikino shook off her thoughts and decided to head out of the forest.

* * *

What the Princess of Disaster showed Mikino wasn't true at all, nope nothing she said was true, well only the part about her being rejected by Hayate. 

Anyways….

Himeno continued to look for Mikino, Himeno was desperate to find Mikino and she wasn't about to just give up yet, while walking on her way past a forest, she saw a very familiar figure,

"Mikino!" yelled Himeno noticing that was her friend, Himeno ran up to Mikino.

"Himeno…?" questioned Mikino.

"Where have you been, we've been looking for you," said Himeno with worry in her voice.

"Well, I've been….out, others?" Mikino asked.

"Yeah, everyone has been looking for you, even Hayate, are you sure you're okay?" asked Himeno.

"Himeno, you worry too much, of course I'm fine, I just need a little rest that's all, it's been a long day," Mikino said letting out a weak smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," said Mikino walking off as her smile disappeared.

* * *

"Mikino has been acting….different," Himeno said to herself. 

"Of course you fool," said a voice, a tree started to turn gray and loose its leafe, suddenly a strong wind began to blow as Himeno gasped, it was the Princess of Disaster.

"What do you want!" yelled Himeno.

"Don't you know why your friends been acting this way, it's because of you," she said.

"Me…? What are you trying to pull?" Himeno said not getting what she was trying to say.

"The reason she is acting different is because of you, you caused her pain, you and Hayate, soon she'll become a Princess of Disaster as well, and don't you feel it? Her heart, it's getting cold," she said letting out an evil laugh and vanished.

"Himeno, are you alright?" asked Hayate appearing next to her, she didn't respond and he put his hands on her shoulder so she would face him, Hayate was shocked to see tears swelling up in Himeno's eyes.

"Hayate…." Said Himeno crying into his chest.

"Himeno, what happened?" he asked as his eyes softened.

The princess of Disaster, she said I was the cause of Mikino's pain," she said between sobs.

_Damn it Takako_ thought Hayate.

* * *

When Mikino reached her house she went straight into her room and closed the door, she then began to look out the window in thought. 

_I don't get it, I want to help the others, but they have Himeno, and I don't want to get in the way of Himeno and Hayate, _she thought, but she stopped her thoughts when a knock came to her room door.

"Who it is?" asked Mikino approaching the door.

"Ms. Mikino," said a voice which Mikino noticed as Leila, she opened the door as Leila stood at the door with some food.

"I thought you might want something to eat, since you haven't been eating lately," Leila said with a smile.

"Thanks, why don't you come in?" asked Mikino opening the door wider, Leila entered and she placed the food on the night table. Mikino let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" asked Leila.

"No, nothings wrong," Mikino responded quickly.

"Ms. Mikino, you can't' fool me, I've known you since you were little," Leila said, it was true, Leila always knew you, since your father was always out, she was like a best friend to you.

"Leila, really it's….nothing….really," said Mikino lowering her head thinking back on what the woman showed her.

"Leila sat in a chair on the balcony, (yes, she has one) Leila wrapped her hands around Mikino's shoulder.

"Ms. Mikino, tell me what happened," said Leila as a dark aura started to come off of her.

* * *

Himeno and the others stood outside of Mikino's house. 

"Are you sure we should just go in without telling her we're coming?" asked Mannen.

"I sense a dark presence coming off of that house," Hayate said,

"Yes, I feel it as well, we should hurry," suggested Kei, the other nodded and they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, but got no answer. After awhile Mikino's sister Rio opened the door.

"How can I help you?" she asked looking at all of them.

"Is Mikino there?" asked Himeno.

"Oh, yep, come right in," she said as she widened the door for all of them. They entered,

"Just take those steps and make a left and you'll see a blue door that Mikino's room just enter, she won't mind," said Rio walking off into some part of the mansion. They nodded as Hayate turned to face the others.

"Okay, we'll spilt up to find her since this mansion is so big, Mannen, Hajime and Shin, I want you all to check the garden area," he said.

"Why am I stuck with cry-?"

"GO!"Yelled Hayate as he nodded quickly and zoomed off with Hajime and Shin.

"I needed them out of the way so they won't get hurt," said Hayate, the others nodded as they spilt up as well, Kei with Goh and Sasame with Hayate and Himeno, they all took off searching for Mikino.

* * *

Sorry it took soooo long for me to update, I was just being lazy ', but I hoped you liked that part, and I know Mikino's been feeling guilty a lot, but don't worry, she'll toughen up. 

Want to see what happens next? Review!

Bye

-AngelQueen77


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another part of PRETEAR! Okay, so I would like to thank 'Mawata and Sasame 4ever' for reviewing and here's the next part +

I own Mikino Usaki and her family members, I also don't own Pretear, I wish I did though.

* * *

Hayate, Sasame, and Himeno decided to take Rio's instructions and started to head up the steps, they made the left and saw the blue door. 

"I feel it, the dark presence, it's coming from her room and it's getting stronger by the moment," he said, they slowly opened the door to see Mikino sitting on her balcony, with her back facing them.

_I was sure; I felt it, the princess of disaster's power_ thought Hayate with disbelief.

"Mikino," Himeno said while walking up to her, but was suddenly blown back by a gust of wind, Hayate quickly caught Himeno.

"Stay away," Mikino said still not facing them; suddenly an evil laugh was soon heard throughout Mikino's room.

"Foolish Hayate," said a voice, suddenly Leila appeared in front of Hayate, Himeno and Sasame. Leila's hair got longer and her eyes got blacker, and she transformed into the Princess of Disaster.

"Ta-Takako," Sasame said in shock, causing her to smirk more.

"Yes, it took you quite awhile to figure it out, but this girls heart is cold, and she would be a very good puppet in my plans," she said gesturing towards Mikino.

"Mikino, you have to get out of there, don't let her trick you into anything!" Himeno yelled desperately at her friend, but Mikino's back was still facing them, and Himeno still didn't get any response.

"She can't hear you, she's in a world of her own," Takako said smirking.

"How about we bring this outside," she said as she lifted her hands and they appeared on the roof, Mikino seemed to be in some sort of glass window, and her eyes looked soulless.

"Mikino!" yelled Himeno.

"Hmp, I don't want too much attention, so I'll be waiting for you to battle me, meet me in the forest, be prepared," Takako said disappearing leaving the others in shock.

"Damn it!" yelled Hayate.

"No, she's gone, we have to help her, I won't stop until we get back Mikino!" yelled Himeno, she didn't want to loose her friend to the Princess of Disaster.

"Himeno, let's go," Hayate said looking at her and stretching out his hand, Himeno nodded in response, when their hands touched a bright light surrounded them and when it cleared Himeno had on her blue outfit.

"Sasame you coming?" Himeno asked him; his face a look of shock on it, but it quickly left his face.

"I'll be there soon," he said and left.

* * *

Now, you're probably wondering what's up with Mikino, and what she's thinking, well here's inside her mind. 

_"Where am I?" Mikino questioned, she opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by total darkness, she also seemed to be floating, she sat up from her laying down position, and started to look around, but there was noting but darkness._

_"Where is everyone, Himeno, Hayate, anyone!" she called out, but her only response was her echo. _

_"No one is here," said a little voice, suddenly a copy of Mikino appeared in front of her, the copy seemed to be sad and it was looking down._

_"You're-you're me," Mikino said with shock._

_"Yes I am your other half, but no one will save you, you're going to be stuck in darkness forever," the copy said while looking up and Mikino._

_"No! I won't be stuck here, Hayate...he'll save me, I know he will!" yelled Mikino at the copy._

_"No, he's probably happy you're gone," it said close to tears._

_"No he's not, I have faith in him, and I know they won't just leave me here, this isn't right, I shouldn't have acted like that in the first place, I caused this, my jealousy, my jealousy towards Himeno and Hayate!" Mikino yelled. She was now getting through, because a tiny light started to shine through the darkness._

* * *

"There!" yelled Himeno landing in front of the Princess of Disaster, she looked at Himeno amused. 

"I didn't think you would come, I've very surprised," she said letting out a laugh, which caused Himeno to get angry, Himeno looked over at Mikino in the glass window.

"I'll fight you, I won't let you hurt anymore people, I'll stop you and save Mikino!" yelled Himeno pulling her sword of wind, she then pointed it towards the Princess of Disaster, which made her back away a little.

_

* * *

The light which Mikino saw started to grow and grow. _

_"That light, it's here to guide us out of the darkness, I- no we can leave," Mikino said to her other self which holding out her hand, Mikino's other self had a look of shock on her face, but she smiled and took Mikino's hand as they joined into one_. _Mikino looked over at the light, and started to head towards it._

_"I won't let the darkness take me over," she said to herself while she vanished into the light._

* * *

"I'll destroy you!" yelled Takako, but was cut off when the glass window Mikino was in started to crack and light came out, Takako covered her face with her hands. 

"What's happening?" she yelled while Himeno had a smile on her face, and she and Hayate separated, when the light cleared Mikino was standing there with a determined look on her face.

"Mikino!" yelled Himeno running towards her friend and gave her a huge hug.

"Himeno," she said returning the hug.

"No! My plans ruined, this will not be the end of me!" yelled Takako disappearing.

"Mikino, are you okay, we were worried," Himeno said releasing the hug.

"I was just fine all-" Mikino stopped talking and fell on the ground.

"Mikino!" yelled Himeno, she kneeled down next to Mikino and put her head in her lap.

"She's tired," Hayate said walking over to them, Himeno nodded and looked back down at Mikino who seemed to be peaceful.

"Let's leave," Hayate said, Himeno nodded and they helped Mikino up and left to find the others.

* * *

Whew, it took centuries for me to update, I had a blackout the other day, so that was mainly why I didn't update. 

Oh and just to let you now, this isn't the end of the series, I have a lot more parts left to do, so stay tuned

AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, and thank you all for your patience, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've been kinda busy so yeah, you get the point.

Once again, I don't own Pretear; I only own Mikino and her family okay?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himeno and Hayate both walked through the forest, Mikino was still asleep, and was being carried on Hayate's back.

"Do you know where we're going Himeno?" Hayate asked while looking over at her.

"Of course," she said nervously, and she had no clue where they were, or where they were heading to.

"Popcorn and chicken, wait it's mine!" Mikino yelled in her sleep and slamming her fist down on Hayate's head, causing him to have a huge lump. Himeno then laughed at him, causing him to glare. After awhile of silence Himeno asked

"Why don't we just fly out of here?" Himeno asked Hayate, which made him frown.

"Just because I can fly, doesn't mean that I'm going to be able to carry you both, you're not light you know," Hayate said which made Himeno fume.

"Why you-

"Himeno, Hayate," said a child like voice; suddenly Mannen appeared out of the cluster of trees which were surrounding them both.

"Mannen! Where are the others?" Himeno questioned while walking over to Mannen.

"Oh, we all spilt up to look for you guys, but since I found you, I'll just tell the others," Mannen said to Himeno, he was about to turn and walk away until Himeno stopped him while grabbing his arm softly.

"He he, could you lead us out of here?" she asked Mannen nervously, causing Hayate to have a sweat on the back of his head.

"I thought you knew where we were going," Hayate said to her, which made her giggle nervously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After awhile of walking they finally reached Himeno's backyard.

"Hey look, we're here!" Mannen yelled to the others who were standing around with a worried look on their face, but it quickly disappeared when they saw Himeno and Hayate.

"Where have you been, we've been looking for you?" Kei asked when they were close enough.

"We got into some trouble with the Princess of Disaster, but thanks to Mikino we're all right," Himeno said with a smile.

"Popcorn mine!" Mikino yelled in her sleep again while slamming her fist once again down on Hayate's head.

"Would someone please get her off me?" Hayate said with an annoyed voice, causing the others to laugh. Suddenly Mikino's eyes slowly started to open.

"Ouch, where am I?" she questioned while looking around.

"You're on my back," Hayate said with a vein and dropped her on her butt, causing her to wince in pain.

"You didn't have to drop me like that," she said while standing up and stretching out. She then looked over at the others.

"So, are you we gonna stay here all day. Oh, I have an idea, ice cream!" she yelled with a huge smile.

"No, you'll begin your training now, just in case Himeno's gets hurt again, we'll have you," he said with his arms crossed, eyes, closed, and while facing the other direction.

"Oh, Hayate, don't try playing that tough guy act, it won't work," Goh said with a cheesy smile, and putting his arm around Hayate's shoulder, which caused him to grow an anime vein.

"Training- yes, this will be my chance to prove to Hayate I can be a strong Pretear," Mikino thought aloud while balling up her fist.

"Ahem, we can hear you," said Kei, causing Mikino to blush out of embarrassment.

"He he, okay let's start training," Mikino said getting into a serious, face.

"I guess I'll have to run," she said while jogging off,

"I hope she knows when she gets back, she didn't have to do that," Hayate said with an anime sweat.

--- Later on---

"I'm-I'm done," Mikino said while running up to Hayate, he was leaning on a wall with his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard Mikino.

"Whatever let's just start training," he said while walking over to her, she then got an awkward expression.

"Ohh, you're kidding right. Because I just ran around the whole town," Mikino said while sitting down Indian style.

"Get up off your lazy butt, and move those rocks, over there, to all the way over there," he said while pointing.

"But, we did this last time-oh yes sir!" she yelled when Hayate gave her an evil glare, he soon saw Sasame coming towards him.

"Isn't this a little, uh harsh?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"No, she'll get use to it," he said as he watched Mikino attempting to move a rock, she tried to push it, lift it and even kick it, but failed, which caused him to sigh. Sasame let out a small laugh, and then he vanished.

5 hours Later-----

After while of Mikino 'attempting' to move the rocks, she _finally_ got done, and walked back over to Hayate and fell on her back breathing heavily, due to her being exhausted.

"Finally now-"

"Hayate!" yelled Goh while appearing next to him,

"A demon larva in the park and it's sucking up all the leafe!" Goh yelled, Hayate's eyes went wide, and suddenly Mikino popped up

"Does this mean I can...prêt?" she asked excitedly with starry eyes,

"Whatever, but just because Himeno isn't here,"

"Now, take my hand," he said while holding it out. This is it, I can and will prove to Hayate, I can do it! she yelled in her head while taking his hand. Suddenly a pinkish white light surrounded them and the whole Pretear scene. When the light faded Mikino was in a blue mini skirt with a white outline along with a shirt like Himeno's only it was white and had blue outlines, along with white knee boots, and transparent wings. Her hair was also done into a single braid. Mikino then looked down at herself.

"Whoa! I can fly!" she yelled while flying around happily.

_Get serious; we have a demon larva_ Hayate said to her.

"Hayate, oh no, where are you?" Mikino asked while looking around

_I'm right here, I'm not dead, I'm just your armor, so don't worry_ he said to her, she nodded.

"Are you coming?" Goh asked her, she nodded and he began to lead her to the park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached Mikino saw the others fighting it off and she landed next to them.

_Do you even know-_ Hayate was cut off when Mikino stretched out her hand in the air, and a bow materialized in her hand, along with a arrow with a transparent end, she pulled back the string and WAP, the arrow hit the demon larva, causing it to vanish.

"Yay!" Mikino yelled while jumping up and down, her serious face now gone.

_How did you-you do that?_ Hayate questioned.

"I don't know, it just came to my head," she said still happy while the others walked over to her.

"Great job Mikino!" yelled Mannen with a smile,

"Thanks," she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikino then flew back with the others, she and Hayate separated when they reached her house, she entered it, as Hayate let out a smirk and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallelujah! I finished this part, it was kinda long and all, butttt so what! Okay, I won't be for about, Hmm a couple of weeks, due to school starting up and all, but I'll try on the weekends after the three weeks so yeah!

Bye

-AngelQueen77


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, I didn't update in awhile. So don't send hate messages , Opps wait this isn't Quizilla. I mean no bad reviews! Yeah! Enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own Pretear only Mikino and other unfamiliar characters )

* * *

Mikino ran up to her room, and jumped in her bed with a sigh. Not just any sigh, the romantic one...the in love one. 

"Hmm, something's not right here!" Mikino's sister Hio said while walking into Mikino's door and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Mikino asked while sitting up along side her sister.

"Well, you let out the 'I'm in love' sigh," Hio said while raising a brow at Mikino. Mikino gave her a confused glare and then let out a small laugh.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Mikino said while smiling.

"Aha! You didn't use any abbreviations! So that means you're in love! Come on, who's the lucky guy," Hio said while winking at Mikino.

"What are you two talking about?" Rio asked as she entered the room while biting into an apple, and leaning on the door frame.

"Our little sister has fallen in love," Hio said while putting her hands together, a gloomy look in her eyes.

"No, no, you have it all wrong," Mikino waved her hands in front of her in a defensive way. She had let out the 'I'm in love sigh', she denies her love, she has a crush on Hayate. What else isn't enough to prove that Mikino's in love?

"Yeah right, stop stalling and tell us his name," Rio said while taking another bite into her apple.

"Fine, if you want me to then. Well, his name is...Hayate," Mikino whispered his name to her two sisters and looked around, hoping that no one else would hear. She then began to blush and look down, while her fingers moved around nervously. Both of them gave her a confused look, not knowing _who_ she was talking about. Mikino then let out another sigh.

"The guy, long dark blue hair, tall, blue eyes," Mikino said while Rio and Hio finally snapped out of their confused state.

"Go Mikino!" they both yelled while having a mischievous look on there face.

"That look...anyway. I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me, I mean he might like my friend Himeno. If he does, then...then...I'll be extra happy for her!" Mikino yelled while sadly smiling.

"Mikino," Rio and Hio both said while giving her a worried look, Mikino then looked over at her clock _10:59_

"Look at the time! Out you two!" Mikino yelled while shooing her two sisters out of her room and closing the door. She then hopped back into bed, too lazy to take a shower, and fell asleep.

* * *

A Little Later before Mikino Tells Her Sister's she liked Hayate

After Mikino had entered the house, Hayate put a smirk on his face. He had to admit, she was pretty good for a starter Pretear. He then started to walk off. _Maybe...I should watch after Mikino. I mean, not because I like her or anything, just because, I want to make sure she's okay.._

Hayate thought while vanishing and reappearing on Mikino's balcony. He then watched as she and her sister's began to talk. _I can't hear them_ he thought as he leaned in a little towards the window. Hayate, being nosey, hehe, how awkward.

"Yeah right, stop stalling ands tell us his name," her sister said. He had been listening to their conversation for awhile, and he also wanted to know who Mikino liked. _ I never suspected that Mikino would be in love_ Hayate thought.

"Fine, if you want me to then. Well his name is...Hayate," he heard Mikino say, Hayate's face went into a shocked look as he heard Mikino say that she liked...him? _I-I won't return her feelings! It'll just get in the way, besides...I have Himeno_ Hayate thought while vanishing.

* * *

Next Day

"Wake up!" the voices of Mikino's two sisters could be heard ringing through her ears. Mikino's opened her eyes miserably, and let out a yawn while sitting up in her bed, half asleep.

"Hmm, Hayate...what is it?" she asked while rubbing her eyes, she stopped moving and blushed noticing what she said.

"Yeah, Hayate," her sister's teased while both laughing at Mikino.

"Hmp, not funny. Anyway, what did you guys want?" Mikino asked.

"Well, we're going to help you!" they yelled, Mikino sat still clueless about what they meant. She let out a gasp, and her face turned serious.

"You mean...you're out of popcorn!" she yelled while falling back down fast asleep. Rio and Hio both had anime sweats on the back of their head.

"She wasn't even awake," Hio said, while getting of off Mikino's bed.

"Well, maybe we should let her sleep, it is 7:30 after all," Rio said while glancing at the clock which hung over the window. They both turned off the lights, and left Mikino's room, while she slept soundly.

* * *

Pretty short, but I'll update soon! Please review!

-AngelQueen77


	9. Chapter 9

Opps, he, he, sorry for the late update! I don't have ay excuses this time... coughlazycough XD

Anyway...I don't own Pretear or any of the characters, I only own Mikino and her family, and other unfamiliar characters.

And also...

Thanks to Featheredtenshi for reviewing, I can always count on her for reviewing ,

and others who reviewed the other chapters!

* * *

"Okay, MIKINO WAKE UP!" Rio said while jumping on her sister's bed, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Ouch," Mikino said while rubbing the back of her head, and standing up with a yawn.

"What do you guys...want?" she asked while her yawn settled down.

"Like we said before...we're going to help you!" Hio said with a huge smile on her face. '_Help me...umm?'_

"I'm clueless….does this have to do with cleaning up?"

"NO! We're going to help you with your LOVE problems," they both said. Mikino blushed while playing with her fingers nervously, it's not like she _didn't_ want their help...it was because she didn't want Hayate to know she liked him.

"Well, I, um-"

"Good, get ready, by 9:00 we're going to Himeno's house...hopefully Hayate will be there," Rio said while cutting Mikino off, she and Hio then walked out of Mikino's room to get ready.

"Oh yeah...and dress nicely," Hio said while poking her head back in the room for a quick second.

_'I can tell...that today isn't going to be too well...'_

* * *

After Mikino's shower, she put on a pair dark blue jeans shorts; a short sleeved pink shirt, and a pair of loose pink socks and white sneakers. She left her hair down, and walked out of her room and down the steps to see that her sisters were already waiting for her.

"Well, that outfit isn't romantic...but it'll do!" Rio said while they all left out of the door.

"Rio...Hio...you know, I don't really need your help and stuff. I mean, it was fine when this was kept on the low," Mikino said while she walked in the middle of her two sisters. They didn't answer her, but only continued holding those mischievous looks on their faces.

"Okay, here's Himeno's house," Mikino said as they all stopped walking.

"Please, don't do anything too crazy. I'll go um, get Himeno and you two can wait near her fountain..." she said while her sister's nodded and Mikino went to ring Himeno's doorbell.

"Rio, you remember what Hayate looks like right? Because I forgot," Hio said to Rio causing her to get an anime sweat drop.

"Eh, I forgot too...darn it, why couldn't she be more descriptive? We'll just wait until we hear someone say his name got it?" Hio nodded to Rio, and finally Himeno came out of her house. Mikino was walking behind Hayate and Himeno as they walked together, and the others were in front.

'_Come on Mikino...try to make a move' _Rio thought.

"I think today should be a relaxing day! We should all take a break and just relax!" Himeno suggested.

"Finally, we never get to relax!" Mannen yelled while placing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, this should be fun!" Hajime said.

"Well, what are we waiting for...let's go!" Himeno yelled, the others nodded in agreement accept for Hayate.

"I disagree," he said

"What? But, it was going to be-"

"Leafe Knights can't take breaks, especially the Pretear," Hayate said with his arms crossed, and back facing the others.

"Would you-"

"It's okay,"

"WHAT?! But Mikino, you of all people would _need_ a break after the training he put your through," Goh said with wide eyes, only causing her to smile.

"Nah, it's okay! You guys have fun, I'll stay and um...train," Mikino said while rubbing the back of her head nervously, while twinkles were seen in her sister's eyes. The other walked off, including Rio and Hio...who wasn't planning on going.

"So, what training are we going to do?" Mikino asked, hoping it didn't have anything to do with moving rocks. She was really getting tired of moving rocks from one place to another, and running around the _world._

"You see those rocks-"

"Nooo! Not again! I don't want to move them, please oh please, can I like rub them or something, my back hurts!" Mikino blurted out causing Hayate's eyes to get wider.

"You didn't let me finish...actually...yeah, you DO have to move them, from there all the way over to the fountain, I'll be waiting," he said while sitting down.

Mikino walked over to where the bush was and saw the bile of rocks, she was about to reach for one when she saw the bushes rustle. Her eyes went wide _'I knew it...my worst nightmare coming to life! Attack of the bushes' _

"Psst, Mikino over here," Mikino turned her head slowly and looked into the bushes to see her 2 sisters. She let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you left with-"

"We couldn't leave you alone, now we're going to give you some tips," Rio said.

"Why is he making you move all those rocks...he's so mean! Anyway, while moving the rocks pretend to trip," Hio said.

"But, that would-"

"Just do it!" they both yelled in unison, Mikino nodded and picked one of the rocks and began to walk to the fountain, she then placed it down and went back.

"You didn't-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I would seem...clumsier and weirder to him then I already am. Plus, Hayate probably wouldn't like me...I mean, he's always busy and stuff. You guys should just, go out and enjoy yourself with the others," Mikino said while picking up another rock and walking off. Her sisters only sighed, they knew that Mikino was serious...but they only wanted what was best for their little sister, and that was for her to be with Hayate. They only walked off, not bothering to go and try to catch up with Himeno on the other, so they went home...

"Finished!" Mikino yelled while flopping herself down on the ground next to Hayate.

"Good, you can take a break if you want," he said while laying down on the grass and closing his eyes. Mikino sighed, thinking he fell asleep and she also lay down next to him.

_"Well, I guess it's over, whatever Rio and Hio were planning anyway…._and the fact that Hayate will never like me, I guess since I'm so clumsy," Mikino didn't notice that she had thought out loud, or aware that Hayate...was wide awake!!

1 Hour Later

"We're back!!" Shin yelled while running happily up to Mikino who sat up from her spot.

"I guess you had fun then?" Mikino asked with a smile.

"Yeah we did!" he yelled.

"Anyway, did Hayate train you too hard?" Himeno asked while facing Hayate with a frown.

"Nope, it was good, well I'll see you guys later!" Mikino yelled while waving to the others. '_I can never get enough courage to tell Hayate how I fell about him...I'll just try again, another day' _Mikino thought.

* * *

This was a little short, and not a lot of action in it...

But I updated !!

Hmm, maybe next time Mikino will tell Hayate how she feels...well I hope so!

Please review! XD

-AngelQueen77


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to update...no excuses, nope, none at all.

Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed, you don't know how much it means to me.

Once again, I don't own Pretear, I only own Mikino, her family and other unfamiliar characters.

Enjoy!

(Oh yeah, I don't keep track of the days...so let's say it's a school morning XD)

* * *

_'Oh, I forgot...school,'_

Mikino thought as she sat up from her comfortable bed, and headed straight into the bathroom. While in there, she took a shower and brushed her teeth, after that, she put on her school uniform, put her hair into a loose ponytail, and headed down the steps with her brown book bag in her hands.

"Morning," she said as sat down at the breakfast table, on the left of Rio, while her mother was on the other side along with Hio. She began to dig into her small bowl of cereal when her mother suddenly broke the silence.

"I got a call from your father...he said he's finally coming back today," Mikino's mother said, causing Hio, and Rio's faces to light up with excitement. Mikino kept her regular look as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Aren't you excited Mikino...dad's finally coming home, it's been over a year!" Hio yelled with a delighted face, she and her father had gotten along so well. Mikino sighed and excused her self from the table.

"I have...to go to school, bye," she said as she pushed her chair under the table, and left the house.

_'Why should I be happy that my father is coming back home? Even as a child, he was always too busy to play with me, including Rio and Hio. They act as though he was always there...'_

Mikino's face went into a small frown as she kept walking to school.

**Flashback**

_"Daddy, can you play?" a 5 year old version of Mikino questioned her father as he quickly ruffled her short hair while walking pass her._

_"No, no, not now Mikino, I'm busy," he said as he sat down at the desk, located in Mikino's room. She sat herself down on the bed and watched him write, and make calls on the phone. _

_Even after he was finished with that, Mikino still asked 'can you play?' and still received the same answer 'no' or 'later on'._

**End**

"But still, I don't hate him...just not too thrilled about him coming back," she arrived at school, and entered the building...to see the hallway was empty.

"Late!" Mikino yelled while running down the hall, and stopping at her door.

'_Man, my teachers gonna give me extra detention'_ she entered her classroom slowly, and interrupted the lesson.

* * *

"Did you hear?!" a group of girls clustered in front of a tree. Mikino and Himeno exited the school and spotted them, Mikino didn't have detention...and she was glad the school day was over.

"Let's go be nosey," Himeno whispered to her, Mikino giggled and nodded in agreement. They scooted over to them, and stood listening.

"I heard...that there's this new hot exchange student...and that any girl that looks at him...well, they daze off," the others girls gasped in shock, along with Himeno and Mikino.

"Eh, I'd love to be nosey and hear this...but I have to go Himeno," Mikino said with a smile on her face, when Mikino looked next to her, she was expecting Himeno, but she was too caught up in the conversation.

'_Whoa'_

Mikino thought with a nervous laugh, she walked off from Himeno and proceeded on her way home.

'_Hmm, I didn't see Hayate today at all...I wonder if he and the others are ok' _

Mikino was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice that someone was walking in the same direction as her; just as dazed as she was.

"Ow," Mikino said as she bumped into the person and landed on her face. It was weird how mostly everyone who bumped into someone landed on their back, or butt...but not Mikino...nope. She had to land on her face, it was apart of her clumsiness.

"Sorry," the unfamiliar voice said as Mikino pushed her self off the ground and stood up while dusting off her skirt.

"It's ok," she said as she stared up at the boy she had bumped in to, he had beautiful bluish green eyes, and long silver hair, pretty much hot...but Mikino was not temped, no, no, she was sticking with Hayate.

'_Wow, he's almost as cute as Hayate' _

She thought while he smiled at her.

"Um, my name is Tayako,"

"Mikino," she said.

"Well, I have to uh...go," Mikino bowed a little and walked off, not giving a second glance at Tayako. He smiled, and kept walking in the same direction that he was before.

_**-------------------------**_

_'I wonder if...he's here yet'_

She stopped in front of the door of her house, and held the knob while slowing turning it, when she opened the door; Hayate was there to greet her. She stumbled back a little, almost falling.

"Hay-Hayate?" she asked not expecting him to be there.

"Yeah, I came here...earlier, looking for you," he said while looking away with a small hint of blush on his face.

"Oh, um...I'm here," she said.

* * *

Hayate wanted to find out more about Mikino, all they ever did was train. He wanted to know her likes, dislikes, and what she liked to do. You would probably call it a... small attraction...

"Let's take a walk," he said walking pass her, it sounded more like a command than a question, but Mikino followed anyway. They walked in silence, as Mikino twirled her book bag around.

'_Ok...now to find out more about her...questions work. ONLY because she's a Pretear, a Leafe Knight and a Pretear, must work together...'_

Hayate thought. He continued to doubt everything, Mikino, and how she felt about him. He had already known, but she wasn't nervous or shy like other girls would be when they admitted to their feelings...she was normal.

"What's you're favorite color?" Hayate asked out of the blue.

'_I bet she's gonna say pink or something...most girls like it'_

"Blue!" she said childishly while pointing at the sky, he was a little surprised at her reaction, and answer.

"What about you? What's yours?" she asked while smiling at Hayate.

"Oh, uh, I don't have a favorite..." he said while avoiding eye contact with her, she made him feel...soft?

"You kn-" she stopped talking and let out a small disappointed sigh.

"I forgot..." she said to herself aloud.

"What?" Hayate asked confused.

"My...father is coming back today..." she said forcing a smile.

"For some reason...I'm not happy. When some people's fathers come back, and they haven't seen them in a long time...they're usually happy, but for me...it's a different case," Mikino turned to leave, but Hayate grabbed her wrist.

_'Why...did I stop her? Never mind'_

"Well, if you don't want to see him, continue to walk with me, and go home later," Mikino smiled while glomping Hayate.

"Hey, get off," he said as she let go and smiled happily.

"Ok!"

**A While Later**

"Look," Mikino pointed to the moon, which was whole and beautiful.

Hayate and Mikino had been out for about 2 hours. They were talking, and knew more about each other... 'In a friendly way' Hayate would say. They were now sitting down on a bench, that was located in the center of the park, and there was a clearing where the moon could be seen.

"Eh, it's pretty late, I could fly you-"

"No, I'm okay, it could be apart of training. I'll run home, it's like a 10 minute walk," Mikino stood up and began to jog in place as Hayate smirked.

"Well, see you later!" Mikino ran off quickly, knowing her family would be worried.

* * *

"Where were you?" Mikino's mother asked with a concerned face.

"You're father is in the living room, please, don't be too harsh," her mother knew that her relationship with her father wasn't a good bond. So she wanted to remind Mikino not to be too cold.

"Um, I'm...tired. Can't I talk to him tomorrow?" Mikino pleaded with her mother, who let out a sigh.

"Fine," she said with a smile as she was hugged by Mikino who quickly ran up the steps.

She took a shower, brushed her hair, and put on her pajamas. She hadn't received any homework, and she was as tired as she said before. She jumped into her bed, and stared at the ceiling in thought.

'_We talked a lot...so I guess he knows how I feel. He's not as tough as he seems, he's really nice too. Okay, promise time! Tomorrow, I'll have to...zzzzz'_

Mikino's thoughts were cut off when she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

He, he, not the best story, but I hope you liked this part .

The others will also be in the other parts too, so Goh, Sasame etc..including Himeno

Oh, and I was wondering...about Mikino and Hayate kissing. XD

Would you guys flame me?

Well, tell me your opinions in either a review, or just mail me.

Bye!

-AngelQueen77


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to another chapter of Pretear!

Thanks to Race Star and Featheredtenshi who reviewed the last chapter, and I'll allow Mikino and Hayate to kiss...maybe not in this part though. XD

I don't own Pretear...or any of it's characters, only Mikino and her family...ENJOY!

* * *

"Hey! EMERGENCY!" Mikino jumped out of her sleep, and rolled onto the floor as Hio's voice was heard booming through her ear.

"Gurdlemumu...huh?" Mikino mumbled non-existing words as she rubbed her eyes and looked at her wide eyed sister.

"There's this really cute guy at the door waiting for you! I think he's suppose to walk you to school!" Mikino quickly jumped up and ran straight into the shower.

_'Maybe it's Hayate! I hope it is!'_

After her 5 minute shower, she put on her school uniform, and put her hair into a tight ponytail. She ran down the steps, grabbed her apple and zoomed past her father who was too busy eating to notice her, and opened the door quickly. Her excitement and smile vanished as she noticed it was the boy from before; Tayako.

"Oh..it's you," Mikino said, hoping her disappointment wasn't too obvious. He smiled and bowed a little as his long silver hair fell over his shoulders.

"Good morning, I'm sorry if I appear like a stalker to you...I just wanted to walk you to school..." he trailed off as he avoided eye contact with Mikino.

'_Huh...oh, I guess one of the kids at my school must have given him my address...'_

"Sure! I'd like that...thank you," she shut the door behind her, and stood next to Tayako as they  
began to walk to school. It was pretty much silent along the way, no conversations or anything...just dead silence...except for a couple of people who were chatting as they passed by.

"So um...Tayako, where do you come from?" Mikino asked, breaking the silence. Tayako seemed lost in thought as he quickly snapped back into reality.

"Hong Kong...I recently moved here because of my father's job," he said as he faced Mikino with a smile.

'_He, he. He likes to smile a lot...how adorable...' _

* * *

**-With Hayate-**

"So um...why are we following them again?" Mannen asked as he and Hayate hid in the bushes. He soon received a _bonk _on the head, causing him to rub it.

"We're not following them you idiot..." Hayate said as he and Mannen rushed over to another bush.

"Oh...and what do you call this?" Hayate and Mannen jumped as they heard the voice of Sasame.

"Stalking..." Mannen muttered.

"Investigating," Hayate said as he straightened himself.

"Yeah right!" Himeno yelled as she suddenly appeared. Hayate sighed, stood up, and placed his hands in his pockets as he began to walk off.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school anyway?" Hayate said as he disappeared out of sight. Himeno sighed and crossed her arms.

"He's such a jerk..." Himeno ran out from behind the bushes, and tried to run and catch up with Mikino and that boy.

* * *

"Hey guys...wait up!" Mikino and Tayako stopped walking as they turned to see Himeno running towards them.

"Himeno," Mikino said with a smile as Himeno stopped in front of them while panting.

"Man! I've been trying to catch you guys...you walk...so fast," she said as she finally caught her breath.

"How about we continue walking to school?" Himeno suggested.

"No need...we're already there!" Mikino said in a cheery tone. Himeno rubbed the back of her head nervously and nudged Mikino on her arm.

"So...aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mikino looked at Himeno with a confused face.

"What fr-OH! His name is Tayako...Tayako, Himeno,"

"Nice to meet you," Tayako said as he stretched out his hand for Himeno to shake, which she did in a friendly way. Mikino smiled as they began to walk into the school building. She began to get lost in her thoughts about the night before with Hayate. They had talked so much, and had gotten to learn more things about each other. She even found out that his favorite drink was coffee with a little milk, which she thought was quite funny since he never seemed like the coffee type.

"Mikino," Himeno waved a hand in front of her face as she snapped out of her thoughts. She had to tell someone...besides her sisters, that she liked Hayate. She had to tell Himeno...that was her best friend after all, they barely kept any secrets from each other.

_'Yeah...I'm sure that Himeno would understand...I'll tell her after school'_

Mikino sighed out of relief as she wasn't so tensed anymore...she didn't want to hide any secrets after all.

**-After...School-**

"I'll see you later," Tayako waved to Mikino and Himeno as he walked off. They waved back, and Mikino turned towards Himeno with a serious face.

"Hey...I have to tell you something," Mikino said as Himeno faced her as well, but with a kind smile.

"Sure! Lets take a seat though...those 13 laps from gym really made my legs sore," Mikino nodded as they both headed over to a bench.

'_This is it!!!'_

* * *

I'm not sure if I made Mikino tell Himeno she liked Hayate...I'm pretty sure I didn't!

I wonder how Himeno will react...she DOES like Hayate as well after all.

Will she...uh get mad?

Ooh...and who should Mikino fall for?

Tayako vs. Hayate

Eh...weird question deserves weird answers...so hit me!

Anyway...please review...sorry if you didn't find this chapter entertaining.

You'll find a conflict next chapter! XD

Yes...I know I had a lot of time skips as well DX


	12. Chapter 12

Ahh! It's so confusing!

I didn't know there was soooo much HimenoXHayate supporters!

Ok...so I DO actually go with the Himeno and Hayate thing, but I thought an Hayate X OC would be a change -.

Hmmm...ok...so I'll have to decide whether Mikino gets with Hayate or Tayako.

It will be a hard choice indeed...anyway...enjoy this chapter!!!

I don't own Pretear, only Mikino and her family, along with Tayako.

* * *

"Ok, what was it now Mikino?" Himeno questioned with a smile, as she began to stretch her legs.

_'How exactly can I tell her? I don't even know how to start it off! 'Himeno, I love Hayate, no way!' _Mikino's head felt like it was going to explode, she didn't know how to tell her best friend that she loved someone!

Himeno looked at Mikino with a confused face as she began to slightly tug on her hair.

"Earth to Miiiikiiinooo! I don't have all day you know. Hayate said he had some training for me to do," Himeno said as she stood up, and looked down at Mikino, who held a nervous expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry! It's...nothing, I'll just uh...tell you later! How about at your house? I'll meet you there after I finish up my school work and change."

"Sure, see ya!" Himeno waved as she began to jog off towards the direction of her house. Mikino looked down slightly as she let out a depressing sigh, this was harder than she thought. She stood up and began to walk with her book-bag in her hands.

_'What if...Himeno feels the same way about him? She did after all know Hayate longer than I did, and I suppose that must be a long time.'_ Doubt was in Mikino's thought, and she couldn't get them out of her head. Mikino looked down at the ground as she continued on her way home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikino, hey!" Himeno greeted her friend from far away as she was sitting on a bench that was located in her backyard.

"Himeno, you promised me ice cream," Shin's small voice was heard as Himeno smiled down at him.

"And that's a promise I'll keep! Just after I'm finished talking with Mikino, then I'll bring you," Shin's face lit up as he ran away happily. Meanwhile, Mikino had just taken a seat on the bench, next to Himeno.

"Tell me what's bothering you..." Himeno's voice was full of concern as she faced her friend.

_'I'm not holding back'_

"Well, I muererje like Hayate etmeere," she mumbled words as she said what she had to say.

"Huh?" Himeno questioned, not understanding a thing that Mikino had just said.

"I...like Hayate..." she said softly, Himeno smiled a friendly smile.

"He, he, of course, he's our friend," she said as she patted Mikino's back.

"Not like that...I like him...more than a friend," Himeno's eyes went wide as she looked at Mikino who avoided her gaze.

_'She...likes Hayate?'_ Himeno thought as she put a sad smile on her face.

"Mikino...I...me too," Himeno stood up and ran away from Mikino.

"Himeno, wait!" she tried to stop her, but it didn't work. She didn't even stop or give her a last glance...she only continued on walking. Mikino flopped her self back down on the bench as she held her head in her hands while sobbing softly.

_'Stupid feelings. I ruined my friendship with Himeno, I didn't know she liked him too...'_ Mikino began to exit Himeno's backyard, but soon bumped into no other than Hayate.

"Watch where you're going," he said as he looked down at Mikino who had tears running down her eyes.

Hayate's face softened as he saw her crying...she wasn't really the type to cry a lot...what had happened to her?

"Excuse me," she said, not glancing at Hayate as she brushed past him, and began to run home.

"Wait..." Hayate's voice couldn't be heard from where Mikino was; he was truly concerned. Maybe Himeno would know what happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikino stopped running; she thought she looked like a fool.

She wiped away her remaining tears and sniffled.

_'I wonder who that guy was that I bumped into...I better hurry home...mom wanted me to have dinner at 7:00 with dad...'_ she thought as she began walking at a normal pace.

"Hi!" a bubbly voice yelled. She turned around to see Tayako; smiling as usual, as he proceeded to run up to Mikino.

"Hey..." she responded.

"You seem...a little less cheery than usual...what's bothering you?" Tayako questioned as he began to walk with Mikino.

"Well...I think I ruined my friendship with Himeno,"

"How?" Tayako wanted to know what was bothering Mikino, so he was planning to get to the bottom of it.

"I told her I like Hayate, and I didn't know she felt the same way about him,"

Was she thinking before she spoke? Or were the words only coming out on their own?

Well, whatever Mikino was doing, she seemed to be out of it...dazed.

"oh...I see," his voice was obviously full of hurt.

"Your friendship isn't ruined...if you and Himeno are friends, than something as small as this shouldn't ruin your friendship..." he trailed off as Mikino stopped walking.

"You're right!" she said with a grin on her face.

"I just have to stop thinking bad things, right?" she reassured herself.

"Right," Tayako said with a smile.

"Well, this is my stop...I'll see you in school tomorrow!" she said as she entered the gates, and entered her house.

* * *

W00T! I've come up with a choice of who Mikino should fall for! I won't tell you though .

Anyway, I'm sorry if this part was boring, and you had to admit...there was action in here...YAY!

Ok, so please review, and tell me how it was!

Another part will be up today!

-AngelQueen


	13. Chapter 13

Two updates in one day...I surprised...well it is Spring Break after all XD.

I don't own Pretear, or any of the characters. Only Mikino, her family, and Tayako .  
Oh, and Mikino's father may have a part in this one...so read to find out.  
Enjoy!

* * *

-Next Day-

Mikino did the normal things, took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and put on her school uniform. She went downstairs, and decided that today she would sit down and have breakfast. She glanced over at the clock and saw '**6:59**', just enough time to have a big meal.

When she sat down at the table, she saw that breakfast was already set; cereal, milk, and fruits. Her father was also sitting down in silence at the table, while eating fruits.

"Good morning," Mikino greeted as he looked up at her with a smile. He was sitting in the chair across from Mikino, which she thought was a good thing, because she wouldn't feel uneasy.

"How are you doing? Good in school?" he had the exact same features as Mikino except his eyes which were a light blue. The dark purple hair, same skin tone, and almost the same height. He was a handsome man, and when he smiled, he looked exactly like Mikino.

"Fine...school is good too..." she said quietly while taking a bite out of her cereal. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good conversation with him...which was probably never.

"That's good. Oh, I was wondering...are you doing anything after school today?" he asked her.

"No, I don't think so," she didn't have anything on her schedule-why was he asking her this?

"I was wondering, how about I bring you out today, ice cream maybe?"

_'Ice...cream!'_

Her face lit up at his words, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Sure! I have to go by the way!" she yelled happily as she stood up, bowed, and left with her book-bag in her hand. She began to near the school, and slowed down her pace a bit.

'_That's...right...Himeno'_ she thought as her expression changed from happy to concerned and worried. She inhaled deeply and put a small smile on her face, she wasn't going to let this ruin her day. She had to let Himeno know that she was sorry, and that she didn't mean to hurt her. She continued on her way, and picked up her pace a little.

She spotted Himeno walking into the building, and began to go after her.

"Himeno!" Himeno stopped walking and turned around to face Mikino.

"I'm-" they both began.

"Sorry," they giggled a bit and smiled.

"No, I should be sorry. If you really like him...then I should be happy for you, and not jealous,"

"No, no! It's my fault! You did know Hayate longer than I did, and I shouldn't have gotten so close to him," Mikino had at least gotten that burden off of her chest, and she was now sure that she didn't loose Himeno.

"You know..." Mikino began as she began to rub the back of her head in thought, and looked up at the sky.  
"Tayako did help me out yesterday...after I told him-opps," she said while smacking her head. She had forgotten that she told him about Hayate...she had hoped that she didn't..hurt him?

_'How could I have? It' s not like he has feelings...for me'_

**-After School-**

Mikino rushed home and got ready for the time she had planned with her father. She put on a dark blue jeans skirt, which stopped a little above her knees, along with a white tank-top, and white shoes. She decided that she would leave her hair down for the day.

She rushed down the steps to see him standing at the door with a smile which matched Mikino's.

_'We're finally gonna have time together!'_

"Ready?"

"Yup!" she responded happily as they exited the house and began to walk. Her mother and 2 sisters had gone out shopping, so it was just Mikino and her father. It was good, since they did need to bond again. They went to a busy part of town, which had a lot of stores set up; food market, ice cream palace, and even a small area where people could sit and talk.

There first spot was, as Mikino's father had said, the ice cream shop. Mikino ordered vanilla, while her father ordered the same thing...they seem to have bonded already. They went to a table and took a seat.

"Boyfriend?" her father asked, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I mean, you have one right? Your sisters do..." he licked his ice-cream and looked at Mikino.

_'He, he...dad. He changed a whole lot...'_

"No, I don't have one," she said as she thought back on Hayate, but he quickly left her mind.

"Oh...I see," he said while taking another lick of his ice-cream.

Mikino looked down for a split second, and when she looked up, her father was on the ground...unconscious!?

"Dad!" she yelled as she ran over to his side. When she looked looked up...so was everyone else.

...what was happening?

* * *

I know...Mikino's father is...a little weird XD.

But that's how my dad is, lol...

W00T! My first cliff hanger...I think this is the first one.

Anyway, I hope that my cliff hanger will have you...tense for the next part?

Reviews would work, and I'd like to know how I did!

-AngelQueen


	14. Chapter 14

Ah, welcome to another (late) chapter of Pretear! Thank you all for the reviews, and for being tense...hopefully.

As usual...I don't own Pretear..or any of it's characters. Only Mikino, her family, and other unfamiliar characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mikino looked around in panic...hoping that she wasn't hallucinating, or maybe just stuck in a daydream. Was this even for real? She softly placed her father's head down on the ground, as she began to walk around and looked at everyone who had fainted. The person who had given them the ice cream was now unconscious over the counter, while little children were on the floor beside their parents.

_'A demon larva...'_ Mikino could sense it..and she knew it had to be the cause of this. She was wondering where Hayate and the others were...maybe they would be able to sense it too...

* * *

"Hayate!" Kei yelled as he suddenly appeared; in his knight uniform.

"Hm?" Hayate said as he looked up from his gardening work he did after all help out Himeno's father.

"Demon Larva! The problem is...we aren't able to locate it!" Kei's face turned into a frown as Hayate dropped the bag of mulch.

"Are the others on it?"

"They're still searching..." Hayate nodded as he changed into his knight uniform and began to fly over the city area, hoping he would find the demon larva..and quickly too. If he didn't...it would eventually suck all the leafe out of that area, and become stronger, making it harder for them to defeat.

* * *

"Crap..." Mikino mumbled as she saw that she was stuck in the area. Some sort of invisible shield of some sort seemed to block off the area from everywhere else...maybe even creating a force field around it. She could see the rainbow colored energy shield over the area, and everything had seemed to be in black and white.

'_Why am I the only one still conscious?_' she thought as she tried to find some way out of the area, but it seemed to be impossible to her.

_'I have no clue how to use my Pretear powers without Hayate here...'_ Mikino sat down beside her father as she then noticed a dark figure materializing not too far away from her. She hid behind the table as she noticed it was no other than the Princess Of Disaster.

_'Great_

"Amazing...my demon larva has taken more leafe than I expected.." she observed the area as her gaze soon fell upon Mikino who was hidden behind the table. She smirked as she soon made her way over to the table she was hidden behind.

"Ah, if it isn't the forgotten Pretear..."

"Don't start that again! What do you want?" Mikino's face held a scowl as she questioned the woman standing in front of her.

"Nothing more than leafe...but it seems these people have been hurt in the process...oh well."

"Maybe this man could come in handy..." Mikino's father was lifted off the ground as Fenrir smirked.

"Leave him out of this! Put hi-"

"You care for him?"

"He's my father..." Mikino avoided her gaze as she trailed off.

"I see..." Fenrir observed her father as her smirk grew wider.

* * *

"Finally!" Goh yelled as he, Shin, Mannen, and Hajime all spotted an unusual area. After 20 minutes of searching, they had finally found the area where the demon larva was spotted! It was in a pretty public area, so they were going to expect to help out the people who may have been hurt.

They landed, as Goh blasted an opening in the area. Shin gasped at the sight, it was worse than it usually was. Mostly everyone was unconscious...and everything was in black and white. All except...one girl they saw who was on her knees, and her fist were pounding the ground.

"Look," Shin pointed to her as the other's look over there as well. When they reached closer they realized it was Mikino!

"Hey, Mikino...what happened here?" Goh asked her as he kneeled down, but she was mumbling the same words over and over.

_"She took him..."_

"Took who?" Hajime asked.

"...my father..."

* * *

TT, I hope her pops is ok...anyway! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter...hmm...there was a little action...well I thought it was. Please review and tell me what ya think!

Bye for now! XD


	15. Chapter 15

WELCOME BACKKKKK!

Sorry...just in a good mood . Anyway, thanks for all the good reviews, and I hope to get more.

Enjoy this chapter, and read to find out what happened to Mikino's dad.

This chapter will be long i hope

I don't own Pretear, only Mikino and her family, and all unfamiliar characters.

* * *

After the bad news that had been told about Mikino's father...Hayate **finally** arrived, and observed the area and spotted Hajime and the others.

"What happened?" he questioned as he looked down with a confused face as he saw her on the ground. Goh gave Hayate a sad look as he shook his head; Hayate seemed to catch on.

_'I still don't understand why it took us so long to locate it!'_ Hayate mentally cursed him and the others as Goh reached to help Mikino off the floor but she shook her head and got up on her own.

"I could have _saved_ him...only if I wasn't such an idiot..." she mumbled to herself as she tightened her fist. She would do anything to help her father...just when they were getting to know each other more...something interrupted them. Why couldn't it just be a good day?

Well...there's never going to be a good day...something will **always **ruin it.

"I don't think you could h-" Hajime was cut off by receiving a hit on the head by Shin.

"That isn't helping the situation!" he yelled as Hajime rubbed his head.

"Let's go now!" Mikino looked at the others with a serious look. Which was weird since she usually had either a weird look on her face...or a silly one.

"Oh..and to where?" Hayate asked her.

"To find my father!"

"Do you know that we're stuck in this small dimension! I noticed that when we entered, we can't leave! The demon larva has already sucked out all the leafe an-" the ground beneath the group began to shake and a huge transparent oval shaped demon larva emerged from the ground. Mikino was the first to be ready to fight it, just as she was running towards it even though she was powerless Hayate grabbed her wrist.

"You idiot!" he yelled as he gave her a small knock on the head.

"What? We have to defeat it, help these people, and find my dad!" she yelled in an annoyed voice.

"You're powerless, take note!" Hayate yelled back.

Mikino let out a small sigh and stretched her hand out towards Goh, who gave her a confused face.

"Pret with me!" she told him. As soon as their hands touched, a bright white illuminated the area. When it vanished, Mikino had on a red short sleeved shirt, with orange ruffled sleeves, along with an orange dress, an orange skirt, and red flats. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was immediately ready to fight.

_ "Be careful Mikino! I'm the shield here!"_ Goh warned her as she nodded, as a flame emitted from her hand, and a long sword, whose handle was red, with a flame body, was drawn from the small fire. She flew towards the demon larva and stuck her sword in it...but it didn't seem to work. The demon larva's tentacle shot towards her, and Goh let out a small cry.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she jumped back.

_"Ow...just be careful next time"_ Goh told her as she nodded signaling she understood.

i 'Just concentrate Mikino! I'm doing this for dad and these people!' /i she told her self as Hayate and the others watched on.

"Why can't we-"

"This could count to see if she'll win..." a tentacle grabbed Mikino even though she couldn't feel it...it was Goh getting the pain.

"I'm sorry...really am!" she said as she cut off the tentacle.

Would she win?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! So a bit boring...and I'm slowing down on updates! XD

Please review...no flames...I'll just...run XD..

But...do whatever you want! In a rush and gotta go !! -zoom-

-AngelQueen77


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there! I updated as fast as I could! I hope you all will stick with me during the story, no matter who I decide that Mikino goes with. Even though I doubt I'll tell you now...

Anyway!

I don't own Pretear, only Mikino, her family, and any other unfamiliar characters!

* * *

_"Ow!"_ Goh yelled once more as a tentacle slapped Mikino right in the face...but she of course couldn't feel it. She went down on her knees as she had backed away from the demon larva. This one didn't seem to be as easy as the others...but if she defeated it...she would save her father.

_'Why...isn't he helping?' _she glanced towards the group and looked at Hayate as he looked right back.

_'No! I can prove to him I can win!'_ she thought thought to herself as she ran in for another attack.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Do you see it?" Himeno asked Kei as she they flew over the town, looking for where the demon larva was spotted. Sasame who also with them, stayed quiet and scanned the area with his eyes. Himeno had begun to wonder where the others where, and what was taking them so long...was Hayate okay? She just wanted to find him and make sure...she didn't want _anything_ to happen to him.

"There!" Himeno yelled as she pointed to an unusual area which stood out from the others since there was a force field covering it. Kei nodded as he moved in closer towards the area, and was shocked that he was able to get in so easily. Himeno got off his back and spotted Hataye, Shin, Mannen, Hajime, and Mikino...who was fighting alone?

"She must have joined with Goh...but I don't get why they aren't helping her..." the trio walked up to the others as Himeno gave Hayate a smack over the head.

"Why aren't you helping her you idiot!?" she yelled at Hayate who rubbed his head, and gave her a frown.

"If she's a-" he was cut off when Himeno stretched out her hands towards him with a small smile.

"Hurry...she needs my help," Hayate couldn't help but smile either as his mind went back to the old days...when they would always fight together. As soon as their hands touched, a white light surrounded them, and when it had cleared up, they were one. Himeno took the Wind sword from the air and pointed towards the demon larva in front of her.

"Himeno..." Mikino looked at her as she saw Himeno rush in, and quickly defeated the demon larva?

'_She...she beat it so quickly! Why!? Why couldn't __**I **__do the same?"_ the others ran over to Himeno and quickly started to congratulate her...all except Hayate, who was joined with her. Mikino felt strange for a second, and in a second, Goh was right next to her and went over to Himeno as well.

She felt left out.

She didn't let that bother her though...she let out a sigh and walked over to Himeno with a smile.

"Heh, you beat that demon larva quicker than me! It took me forever," she joked as the others laughed a bit, knowing it was true.

"We can't head off track...we still have to find her dad...remember?" Mannen reminded the others as Mikino nodded with a serious look.

"So...the princess of disaster took your father..." Sasame said as he and the others were all in Himeno's backyard. Mikino nodded as she remembered what had happened...she felt _so_ useless.

"I have to find him...but...if I can't defeat a demon larva...how _will_ I save him?" she asked more to herself than the others as she closed her eyes and leaned back on the fountain.

"Tomorrow..." Hayate said as he crossed his arms. Mikino's eyes snapped open as she stood up.

"What?" she asked hoping that she heard him wrong. It was still about 2:00 and they had plenty of time to find her father!

"Wh-what if she harms him?"

"You're not even ready! It took you half of the day to defeat a demon larva! Himeno defeated it with ease..."

"Well...what am I suppose to tell my family? My father got taken by some princess of disaster?" she asked as tears swelled up in her eyes. There was a moment of silence. Everyone was watching, not wanting to interfere...fearing they would make the argument worse.

"Sure...I don't care what you tell them..." he put his hands in his pockets as he walked off. Mikino turned towards the others and began to run home.

"Mikino...wait! Hayate you jerk!" she didn't know who to run after, but if she wanted them not to be mad at each other...maybe starting with Hayate would be a good idea. She began to run towards Hayate while cursing him.

* * *

Hayate is a jerk! XD. I updated pretty quick I think...I'm trying to update as much as I can...I DO have a lot of reviews right? 3

-AngelQueen77


	17. Chapter 17

Hey people! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but here's another update! I don't own Pretear, or any of it's characters. Only Mikino, and any unfamiliar characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hayate...finally!" Himeno began to pant as she finally caught up with Hayate who turned around and faced her.

"What is it?" he asked with a raised brow as Himeno's veins popped out of her head.

"_What is it!?!_ That's all you can ask?" she yelled at him as he let out a sigh.

"Yup,"

"Idiot!" She raised her fist to hit him, but lowered it. I'm here to solve the problem, not make it worse, she thought.

"Shouldn't you apologize to Mikino?"

"Why should I? She's just stubborn," Hayate turned once again to walk off, but was stopped when Himeno grabbed his arm.

"She's going through a lot...having her father taken and all..." she tried to explain to him, without getting the urge to just smack him across the head. She cared for Hayate deeply, but sometimes he could have his moments, when he didn't listen to anyone.

"I'll think about it..." he gently pulled away from Himeno as he began to walk away.

_'Great...that didn't go so well. Maybe I can try to talk to Mikino' _Himeno shook her head and let out a sigh. Today she seemed to be trying to solve everything, and she simply wasn't in the mood. But, her friend needed her, and so does Hayate (even though he **doesn't** show it).

* * *

She stopped in front of Mikino's house...mansion, and saw Tayako standing there. She raised a brow and began to walk to the door.

"Hi, uhh, you visiting her too?" Himeno asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah...but I can't seem to ring the doorbell..." he said as he played with his hands nervously.

"No one's home?" She was hoping that Mikino was home, and not attempting to try and save her father. She would get hurt, and Himeno truly didn't want that to happen.

"No, I didn't ring it...I'm not brave enough,"

Himeno sweat dropped. He really was shy, maybe even has a crush on Mikino.

"I see..." she rang the doorbell and was greeted by her sister, Rio. "Mikino home?"

"I thought she was with you? I haven't seen her all day, except when she left. Something wrong?" Rio asked as her face went into a worried look. If anything happened to her sister, she would never be the same.

"No, no," Himeno waved her hands in front of her, and smiled nervously. "Oh...that's right, I forgot she was with Hayate!" Himeno said as she scratched under her chin, trying to play it off.

"Really?!" Hio appeared at the door next to Rio with a spark in her eyes.

"Yeah, umm...me and Tayako were just going there, we forgot!"

"See ya!" Himeno waved as she grabbed Tayako's arm and walked away from Mikino's house.

"You don't know where she is...do you?"

"Nope. We have to find her quick..." Before she doesn't anything crazy, Himeno thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I don't care what he says! I'll find my dad on my own if I have to!'_ Mikino thought as she sat below a tree in the park. She wiped her tears, and stood up. If she was going to find her father...she would have to be brave, and not show any emotions. The Princess of Disaster, would surely use it against her if she showed any.

"...so..where is... maybe not here" she heard voices in the distance as she squinted her eyes and saw Himeno. She couldn't really make out the other person, but he seemed to be the same height as Hayate...maybe even him! Mikino was still angry at Hayate, and didn't want to see him at the moment. So, she climbed the tree that she sat under, and waited until they came into clearer view. It turned out to be Tayako and Himeno instead; probably looking for me, Mikino thought. She smiled as she jumped down from the tree and stood in front of them.

"There she is.." Tayako said as Himeno nodded in agreement.

"For some reaso-"

"Mikino...just ignore what Hayate said earlier..." Mikino looked down as she remembered what had happened. Tayako sat down and watched, they seemed to forget he was there.

"I know,"

"He didn't mean it, he said..." Himeno couldn't actually say that Hayate called her stubborn...that would just make the whole situation crappier.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Mikino asked as her face lit up a bit.

"He was stupid, and very selfish for acting that way. Um, and come to my house,"

"Where does he live?" Mikino asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"I mean..come to MY house...he's waiting," she was a horrible liar, and she was glad that Mikino hadn't noticed it...she didn't seem to care about what Himeno said. All she wanted to do was to just see Hayate, and make sure things were clear. They began to walk off, but then Tayako quickly stood up.

"Uh, wait for me!" he called out to them as he ran to quickly try and catch up.

* * *

Enjoy this update! It may be the last for 2 weeks..going on vacation..more info on my profile.

No action, and hope this was long enough!

BYE!

-AngelQueen


	18. Chapter 18

Back from vacation, and no more writers b lock! I hope I wasn't away too long.

Anyhow, I don't own Pretear or any of it's characters...only Mikino and any unfamiliar characters!

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Himeno...you sure that Hayate's here?" Mikino asked as she gazed around Himeno's backyard. Himeno began to sweat, and let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure...Tayako and I saw him.." Tayako looked down at Himeno with a confused look, but his face went back to normal as Himeno gave him a glare.

"Right, right," Mikino nodded, as she sat down on the grass, and let out a sigh.

"I guess I'll wait..." she told Himeno as she nodded.

"Be, right back," Himeno ran off while waving to Mikino and headed straight into the house. "Hayate!" she yelled, her voice booming through the house. She began to run through the halls, searching and trying to find where Hayate could be

_'Maybe...in the greenhouse!'_ she thought as she ran back downstairs and into the backyard (being careful not to let Mikino see her). She entered the greenhouse to see Hayate casually standing there.

"What?" he asked as she stomped up to him.

"Idiot! Didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked as she hit him on his head.

"No...these walls are soundproof..."

"...oh. Anyway, Mikino's outside!" she grabbed his arm, and began to pull him, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on!" she yelled as she continued to try and move him.

"Why should I see her?" he asked as he raised a brow at Himeno.

"Well uh..."

**2 Minutes Later**

"You told her what?!" Hayate yelled. He had never agreed to meet Mikino in the backyard...at all.

"He, he. I had to cheer her up somehow...plus, she's really worried about her father..." Himeno thought back on how she had saw Mikino before; hurt, and sad. Hayate let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine...but I hope you didn't tell her anything else"  
_'Opps'_

* * *

"Mikino, Tayako..." Himeno said as she did a cheesy grin and patted them both on the back. Mikino looked at Hayate, and when they made eye contact she looked away.  
"Come on Tayako, remember we have to buy ice cream,"

"We-" she pinched his arm as they began to walk off. Leaving Hayate and Mikino.

_'What do I say..'_ Hayate thought.

"Were you really stupid and selfish for acting that way?" she asked as he sweat dropped.

"Wh-" Himeno! he thought as a vein popped out of his head. Mikino stood up and faced Hayate.

"Well...I'm sorry for...acting childish, and running off and stuff. But...I have to find my _father!_ If anything happens to him, I'll be in big trouble..."

"not only that...but..." she tried to continue on but stopped and faced the floor.

"I understand, but you're not ready!" he told he cralmly, trying not to make her depressed.

"Fine, then train me!" she yelled as she smiled at him.

_'This...won't be easy'._

* * *

_'Swing a bit faster!'_ Hayate yelled to Mikino, as she nodded. She was going to become stronger, strong enough to defeat the Princess Of Disaster and try her best ! Hayate had first decided to test her on her accuracy...to see how fast she was. Right now, she was pretty fast. The sword was becoming a lot easier for Mikino to handle, and she was happy.

"Good Mikino!" Himeno yelled on encouraging her friend, she too was happy. One time she was just like Mikino...and now, she had advanced.

**A strong wind began to pick up speed, almost knocking Himeno over.**

"Himeno," Goh, Kei, Sasame, Shin, Hajime, and Mannen had all appeared by her side. Mikino landed on the ground and looked around...where was this wind coming from?

Her eyes widened at the sight she saw.

Her father...alongside the Princess Of Disaster. He had on black clothing, and was smirking evilly. He held a sword in his hands, and pointed it towards them.

"Father!" she yelled as he laughed, while swinging his sword, sending a small tornado towards them. She dodged, but the tornado continued to follow her. It hit her...but it hit Hayate even worse.

_'Ah!'_ she heard Hayate yell out.

"Hayate?"

No answer. They soon became separated as she saw Hayate on the floor unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

OOOOH! I wonder what happened to Hayate...stay tuned to find out more. I'll be updating pretty soon again!

-AngelQueen77


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome to another chapter of Pretear!

I don't own Pretear or any of it's characters! XD I only own Mikino, her family, and any other unfamiliar characters.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Hayate!" she called out once more, but she still received no answer from himHe didn't seem to be breathing either...or was she just thinking too hard about the situation.

"Mikino!" Himeno yelled as Mikino fell to her knees. She couldn't fight...especially not her own father. The one who had come back into her life, and tried her best to become a good father...how could she fight?

"I can't..." she whispered as Himeno finally reached her, along with the other knights. Himeno went over to Hayate and laid his head in her lap...everything wasn't going good...

"Sasame!" Himeno yelled as she stood up, facing her two targets. If Mikino couldn't fight her father, then Himeno would have to. She and Sasame joined together as Himeno held the bow and arrow in her hand, drawing it back, preparing to release.

_'Himeno...hit the Princess Of Disaster, she controls him...'_ Sasame added as she nodded and closed one of her eyes so she could get a better view of the Princess Of Disaster.

"Don't hit him..." she heard Mikino say. She didn't seem to be herself...she was broken.

"Release!" Himeno yelled as the Sonic Arrow headed towards Fenrir. The evil Princess only smirked as Mikino's father simply cut the arrow in half.

"Shin!"

"Beyondios!" slowly the environment around them began to change, creating an alternate dimension. Himeno, Mannen, and Hajime ran in for an attack. Himeno kept her distance, trying to distract Mikino's father so that the others could attack the Princess of Disaster...but it wasn't working.

* * *

_'I'm...useless...'_ Mikino thought as she glanced at Hayate who was painfully waking up. She went over to him to see if he could stand...but he pushed her away.

"Idiot..." he said as he was wincing in pain and trying his best to stand. Mikino back away a little as Hayate observed the scene before him. **The knights trying their best to defeat the Princess of Disaster...wait..where was her father?!**

"Mikino, _dear_," she slowly turned around to be face to face with her father who was smirking at her. She shivered as she took a step back...she was afraid. "I at least thought you were be helping your friends...but you're no help!" he laughed as she looked down. He was right. She should have at least tried her best to help them out as much as possible, even though it was her father...she had to help them somehow.

"She's...using you!" she tried her best to convince him, so that it wouldn't result in her fighting him...but that wasn't working. He raised his sword, and brought it down, only to be stopped by another sword.

"Hayate..."

"Come on! The others are fighting...while you're just watching!" Hayate managed to push him off while jumping back.  
"Cheering them on is the best you can do!"

"He's...my** father**!"

"So! At least knock him unconscious!" Hayate dodged another attack as Mikino balled up her fist. She ran to Hayate and grabbed his hand.

"I'm...going to do my best! Please...Pret with me!" he was shocked at her sudden outburst, but he quickly agreed. A different light surrounded them as Mikino and Hayate soon became one. Her new outfit consisted of a shirt like Himeno's, only this time it had giant white wings coming out from her back. The shirt was all white, with a blue sapphire stone in the middle. Her skirt was mini along with a long transparent [but visable tail that came out from it

She looked like an angel, in all white, along with her hair...which had become shorter, now reaching her shoulder. She also had on white boots which reached her knees.

"Dad...I'm...going to have to...fight you!" she yelled, holding out a much slimmer blade and pointed it towards her father. 'Hayate...this is new' she stated, noticing her outfit, but not looking down.

_'Don't ask...just fight.'_ he answered as she nodded and ran in swiftly for an attack.

* * *

Sorry for all you fans of HayateXHimeno! Yeah...I wasn't descriptive with her outfit, but I hope you can do your best on imagining it!

I'm going to try and put as much action as I can next time!

Next part out tomorrow!

-AngelQueen


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome again! I don't own Pretear, or any of it's characters! Only Mikino, her family, and any other unfamiliar characters you may not know!

Enjoy!

Also thanks for featheredtenshi, and yoli16 for leaving a review!

Not only them, but for everyone else who reviewed! Thanks XD.

* * *

Himeno panted, trying to catch her breath as the Princess Of Disaster sent out more demon larvae. Himeno's attacks couldn't reach her, since the larvas surrounded her, as if guarding her. She was letting the larvas do all the work...so if they _somehow _got to her...everything else would stop!

_'Mikino?'_ she glanced over at an unfamiliar figure, who was fighting Mikino's father. Himeno squinted, not sure if it was **Mikino**. This person's hair was much shorter, and her outfit didn't look the same as before. Himeno noticed the same purple hair...Mikino! It was her!

"Don't get distracted!" The Princess Of Disaster warned as a tentacle slammed on the ground, sending Himeno flying. She quickly landed and got her balance while smiling.

"I will...defeat you!"

* * *

"Oh please...you're weak!" Mikino frowned at the insults her father threw at her. She didn't take it hard, since she knew he was being controlled. She disappeared from his sight and reappeared behind him as he was slightly caught off guard.

"Got you!" Mikino said happily, but was mistaken when he caught her wrist; she was in mid air.

"You _are _my daughter, so I know you well," she let out a small yell as he threw her.

'_Your wings!'_ Hayate reminded her as she stopped inches away from a tree. She smiled, as if thanking Hayate silently and landed on the ground as she exhaled. She closed her eyes as if meditating, and soon a blue light began to surround her.

"Fool...taking a nap are we?" Mikino kept her eyes shut as she continued to **'meditate'**. Her father launched towards her while smirking. His sword pierced her heart...but then suddenly...he went unconscious.

"He, he," another Mikino appeared and caught him before he fell to the floor.

'_Wha-'_

"I don't know...just a quick trick," she grinned as she was happy that her father was out the way. Now...all was left was the Princess Of Disaster...after she was gone...their troubles for the moment would be gone.

"Himeno!" Mikino yelled towards her friend as she slashed a larva was coming in from behind Himeno.

"Mikino...your da-"

"Don't worry...I solved that problem," Mikino smiled as Himeno returned it. She stretched out a hand towards Himeno who looked up at her confused "I...want to help you...and the others,"

" Aww, how touching...but maybe you both can finish it later!"the Princess of Disaster stretched out a hand as it was heading towards Himeno and Mikino. Before it could reach them, Himeno took Mikino hand as they looked at each other, nodded, and closed their eyes.

'_Himeno...let's not fight as two...'_

_'Don't worry Mikino...I'm the expert..'_they both smiled at each other as a bright light surrounded them. Himeno's outfit was also all white, but hers consisted of a dress, along with wings that were coming out of her back.

** She was gorgeous.**

"Time to end this!" Himeno yelled as she pointed a sword towards Fenrir, as Mikino did the same. The other leafe nights turned towards the two with a smile on all of their faces. They did what they had to do, and they battled well...they held off the demon larva as long as they could.

"Ready?"

Mikino nodded as she and Himeno flew towards the Princess of Disaster at full speed; sword in hand. She was _outnumbered_...even though it was two, both of them combined... were unbeatable.

"Nooo!" Fenrir cried out as their swords pierced through her stomach. Releasing a wave of dark energy.

* * *

Mikino let out a squeal as she exited a van and ran into the backyard of Himeno. She looked around, and finally spotted the ground sitting down around the fountain. She smiled as she slowly began to approach them...it would hurt her to say this.

"Mikino," Mannen smiled as her waved at her. She waved back in response with the same smile.

"Himeno..." she turned towards her friend with a sad look. She _had_ told her the other day with ease so why breakdown now?

"I know...we're gonna...miss you!" Himeno tried to hold in her tears as Mikino let out a small giggle.

"...I'm lost. What's going on?" Goh asked as her scratched the back of his head. She didn't tell the others...so to them it was like...'I'm lost here'.

"Yeah...what's with all the goodbyes?" Hayate asked as he crossed his arms.

"Idiot," Himeno smacked him across the head. "Don't you get the clues?"

"...vacation?" he asked rubbing the spot where Himeno smacked him.

"I'm moving..."

**Awkward Silence**

"You're what?!" everyone, except Himeno yelled out.

"You can't...move Mikino," Shin said as he held on to her leg, causing her to giggle.

"I'll be back...next year I think," the van beeped as her father poked his head out the window.

"Coming!" she yelled back as smiled at the others. She looked over at Hayate, who looked right back at her. She wanted to run over to him and crash her lips on his...but she couldn't!

"See ya!" she turned around and waved as a tear escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped it and jumped back into the van.

There were other vans behind them, carrying the rest of their stuff, along with the maids and her sisters and mom.

'_Bye...Hayate'_

* * *

XP. There might be a sequel to this series...if not than bad ending? XD

Thanks for taking and reviewing for this series!

I hope it also wasn't cheesy...but eh!

-waves-


End file.
